


Elucidation

by EmpressOfRoses



Series: Elucidation [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mystery, Paranormal, Romance, Smut, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfRoses/pseuds/EmpressOfRoses
Summary: Morgan likes to describe herself as a depressed cynic. At twenty two she's got her cat, car, job and freedom, what more does she need? Nothing. She doesn't want the pressure or drama from life. After being alone for five years with none of it, she is okay and just able to tolerate the stresses that are thrown her way.When her past comes into her life as click-bait she cannot refuse the offer to honour the wishes of the only woman who truly love her. Hoping to avoid most of her past is inevitable and so she sets out to face it as much as she can, however she can. She didn't realise it would make her life spiral down into mystery with uncertainty.  Morgan doesn't believe in fate, but then again, she really doesn't believe in anything. How she will be proved wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 . Clickbait. 

 

“…and good fortune will come your way!” Morgan snorted at the line, gulping down a mouthful of coffee, shivering at its cold flavour. It appears the old woman is not the only thing she had to be distasted about this morning. 

Brows furrowed, she glanced over at where the lady has set up “shop”. Sitting there for a couple of days now, her make shift table had small items on it, probably cheap gifts or souvenirs of their wonderful experience. Morgan had to admire her deviance, although she had the police move her sometimes, she was still in good business, practically shouting good-nothings into people’s ears, paying her to say the words they wanted to hear. 

Shaking her head, she joined back into the line of every other mediocre being, wanting to forget everything and anything. 

Walking down the street turned out to be a horrible experience, for just about everyone that was walking down it, although Morgan liked to think it was worse for her than everyone else. I am such a selfish cow, she thought and then smirked at the reality of it. 

She scowled when she got stuck behind some slow walkers, she liked to call them the time-wasters, wasting everybody’s valuable time and they got pleasure from it. Side-stepping them, she had to shoulder her way through to get to the side-street she went down to the library. 

The old building was crumbling, Morgan couldn’t count the amount of times she had to place buckets around when it rained, and it rained a lot. 

Mrs June was at the front desk when Morgan arrived, the mid-forties woman had been working here for years now, had employed Morgan when she applied for the job. Mrs June had routine, stability, nothing ever changed, she liked it. 

She was reading a new book again, one of those big encyclopaedia looking books, too big for most book shelves so they had to have their own little corner in the library. It was bloody stupid, she didn’t know why they couldn’t make them into volumes and smaller, they would have been easier to carrying around, Morgan thought. Had to make it hard on the workforce, didn’t they. 

“It’s an Ancient Egyptian book, written by Charles Mocroft, the beauty of the sphinx”, Mrs June muttered as Morgan waltzed pass into the small staff room.  
“Sounds like it stinks” Morgan said, putting her bag and parka away, before going back out to stand next her, she scowled when peering own at the book. “Looks like it too” She stated when she got a good look at it. 

This one in particular looked old and ruffled, there were blotted yellow stains on the print, although most of it didn’t even look the normal white grey colour anymore.

“Oh, it’s a classic though, many people come in here and personally ask for this book, Mocroft’s writing is spectacular, I have no idea how he gets the reader in so much….”

Morgan leaned against the counter, cupping her neck until she leaned her head in her hand, nodding to Mrs June’s words. She was blinking slowly, counting every blink and how many seconds it took her, before long she was getting to a good six seconds when Mrs June practically shook her, jumping in shock she listened to Mrs June telling her the jobs she had today. 

She went around, putting books back where they needed to be, wandering from case to case. 

She never really liked reading, couldn’t get into a book even if her life depended on it. She only took the job because it was easy, simple and had limited interaction with humans. The life, right?

Morgan started when she was nineteen and now at twenty two, with her small flat, cat and car, she was ok, not necessarily happy but not sad either. Just living.

She glanced down at the book in her hands, “The way to the Light”.

“Jesus” she shook her head, marching down to the religion section of the library, dragging the huge trolley with books along with her. By no means was she against religion, but after not being able to understand people and their religious views/beliefs she didn’t want to get involved. It was just the same with the supernatural, didn’t understand why people believed in it, but they did. 

“….tell him I’m not coming back!” Morgan scrunched her nose at the line, looking around the shelves trying to find the angry whisperer.

“….No I’m not…..Lie then….Why are you doing this. I’m fine on my own….I know he’ll be angry…” 

She drew closer to the irritated person, stopping the trolley at the section, she put the book back its original place, trying to be inconspicuous. She was a nosey bastard, but it’s what she did, listening and observing people from the outside was nice.

“Yes! Ok!...he’s a fucking idiot anyway…” Morgan’s eyebrows lifted in at the words, she knew this time being closer it was definitely a girl from it, ooo, something juicy she hoped. She slowly grabbed a book off the trolley, and made herself look like she was actually thinking about where it went.

“I’m going to be fine! Bye!” Morgan jumped at the shout. When she heard heavy thumps coming in her direction she panicked a grabbed a pile of books, looking at them very slowly. 

When the girl passed her row of books, but she didn’t even look in Morgan’s direction, quickly hurrying to the entrance. Morgan grabbed a pile of “comedy” books and went the other way to the front desk. Looking as discreet as possible, she started putting the books back, but with the sweet view she had of the desk, she finally looked at the girl. 

Couldn’t have been much younger than Morgan, but she looked worse for wear. Her hair was a matted mess, going in pretty much every direction. Her make-up wasn’t too pleasant either, although the set line of her mouth and furrowed brows made it look worse. She had a heart shaped face, one that looked made for modelling, that sort, and her oval eyes were cast down.

When she got a good look at her clothes, Morgan’s eyes were saucers and turned them to the book until she could handle what she saw. For a girl, she looked like she had been on a night out, a rough night out at that. The kind of night like she’d had rubbish dumped on her, been for a swim in a dirty pool and run over by a car. The dress had quite a few holes in it, it was a skimpy gold thing, her high heel boots, probably which had been black now covered in dry mud. She looked awful. Morgan felt a bit bad for her. 

Mrs June looked up from her book, her eyes went round and her jaw dropped. Morgan nearly laughed at Mrs June’s reaction when she tried to cover the shock, going red in the face she asked politely how she could help, blinking rapidly. I doubt she’d ever seen someone like this, Morgan thought, although she had a similar reaction with the boy/girl kissing incident of August 2014, so nearly similar. Morgan exhaled a huff. 

“Do you know any local hotels within the area, close to some clothes shops, as well as food shops and the like?” The girl mumbled gently, her face turning a slight pink colour, but other than that, was quite polite and confident. 

Morgan raised an eyebrow at her manner, at least she was polite, unlike her phone conversation. 

“Well….er… umm….there are, um, a few small hotels, most of which are fairly reasonable price…I can print a few off with directions as well, if you’d like, that is” Mrs June fluttered with her words, trying to not look at the girl, walking to the computer, she kept flicking her eyes back and forth between her and the computer screen. 

The girl nodded, twisting her fingers together, until they clenched the small bag she had. 

“Alright dear..um, let me just get some up, would you like to wait in the staff room? I think you’d be more…comfortable” Mrs June nodded while saying it. 

Morgan caught herself mid nod, agreeing to what she was saying. 

There were few people in the library, but most had noticed the girl, and were staring, watching. 

“That would be lovely, thank you” she said, walking forward to where Mrs June was pointing, telling her the directions. 

Morgan went back to the trolley, picking up a few books, and making her way through the aisles. Morgan wondered how the girl managed to get past unseen by her, shaking her head, she got back to what she had to do. 

 

…

 

Morgan sat in the staff room, flicking through her non-existent emails and barely there Tumblr feed. She hadn’t been there for long, eating her lunch, when Mrs June walked in. 

They usually closed the Library at twelve and re-opened at one. It was usual times and had always happened, since there were only few staff. It was a small library. 

“How was it when the girl went? Was she ok?” Morgan asked, she projected uninterest. She was anything but. The intriguing event had played on her mind for the remainder of the morning. 

“She left around twenty minutes after. I did ask if she was ok but…she seemed so small, delicate almost” Mrs June muttered before shaking her head.  
“She was alright after, I gave her a good couple of places to go, she said a few she couldn’t for some reason or other, something about regions, or like that. She did take the spare coat I had, thank god.” 

Morgan narrowed her eyes at her words, regions? 

“She looked awful. How did she get past you?” Morgan questioned, though she already knew the answer. 

“You know what I’m like, when I’m in a book I can’t get out, even if someone’s standing right in front of me, let alone walking past me” Mrs June huffed, but smiled.  
Mrs June lifted an eyebrow at Morgan. 

“How did she get past you, is the question I should be asking” She said teasingly. 

“Shut up” Morgan playfully pushed her shoulder, while she laughed. But inside, Morgan knew it was a question she really should be asking herself. How did she get past her, Morgan knew everything that happened within the building? Only a couple of people had ever gotten past Morgan and her observations in the two years she had worked there.  
She finished her lunch at around half twelve and lounged around the front desk, waiting for one to get back to work. She gave up trying to relax, knowing she wouldn’t be able to until she got home. 

Mrs June was finishing lunch in the staff room. Morgan peeked in to see her immersed in a book, smirking, Morgan got her phone out and started to play spider solitaire, she was obsessed, like Mariah Careys obsessed. 

She didn’t look up until she heard the locks being undone, and she put her phone away and got back to work, wondering where the time was going. 

 

…

 

“Hello Ella” Morgan cooed, picking her all black cat up from the front door. She meowed and started purring as Morgan rubbed her head, taking her into the small kitchen, she put her down on the counter. 

Morgan meowed back at her, grabbing her bowl off the floor, she got her food from the cupboard, biscuits and meat in jelly placing both in the bowl. Ella rubbed her head on her arm, her wet nose signifying she still had her cold. 

Placing the bowl on the floor she grabbed Ella, putting her on the floor next to it. 

Morgan started to make her own dinner, she put a fish fillet in the over with some oven chips, one of her quick an easy meals. She set the timer for around twenty five mintues and then went into her living room. 

It wasn’t as small as her kitchen, but it was a good size, especially for them money she paid each month. She had decorate it black and white, the two seater and small corner chair where the same, a goo set she had found online for cheap. The TV was a modest size too. She only had photos for decoration, no family photos. Morgan sighed heavily at that. Family. She shook her head, willing herself to focus on the present. 

She passed the small mirror in her hall heading to the living room, the black rings under her red-rimmed green eyes were visible, making them glisten in the light, but she knew it was because of the caffeine she had today. Her long black hair, dull as ever. It didn’t help that her cheek bones were very prominent, skin and bones someone she once knew would say, she rolled her eyes. 

Sitting down she grabbed her laptop off the small coffee table, the old thing still thankfully working, but Morgan could tell it was going, it always needed to be charged now.  
On impulse she checked her emails, looking for a delivery time for some clothes she ordered. She wouldn’t say she spent time looking at clothes, but she treated herself from time to time. 

She saw a couple of new emails, but narrowed her eyes at the screen, studying one of the emails carefully. No subject, and no email address she recognised. 

It was like clickbait, and not resisting it, she clicked on it. And like clickbait always is, a very deplorable decision. 

To Miss Morgan Colt,

Colt. Her jaw clenched at seeing the name. She knew she should have left it. 

My name is Natasha Forson, I was friends with your grandmother Diana. Your grandmother recently passed away on the twentieth of May, she was dying slowly and came to a peaceful death in her sleep, rest her soul. 

I have come to understand that you no longer have any ties to your family. As the named executor of your grandmothers will, I am gathering all the people named within it to deal with the assets left by Diana.

Diana mentioned your name often, so it came as no surprise to find it within the will. 

I hope you will get back in touch so we can discuss details further, before the seventh of June if you need a date. 

Best Wishes,  
Natasha.

Morgan sighed as she leaned back against the sofa, she glanced up towards the ceiling before squeezing her eyes shut. Rubbing her hands up and down her face she glanced back towards the screen. 

When the bell for the oven went off, she quickly leaned forward to slam the laptop screen down and went out into the kitchen, punching the buttons to turn the bell off.  
Shaking her head, she put her fish and chips on a plate. Curling her lip, she grabbed the foil and covered it. Hopefully her appetite back later, now she was angry.  
She didn’t want to think about it, think about home. 

She seethed at the thought of it. More like hell than home. 

Clenching her fists, she bashed the kitchen counter, hitting it before she had to stop, she didn’t want to hurt herself for them, but she couldn’t help but be mad.  
Angry tears escaped her eyes, from the pain in her hands, but also from thinking of Diana. The one who only truly loved her.

Why did this have to happen, she left at seventeen, going out into the real world, seeing how people were treated was an eye opener to how she had been ignored, ill-treated.  
Five years, they had let her have peace, and even so it had been five years because she had changed her name, phone number, email, everything. Her old life was like it she had never even existed and she had wanted it to stay that way. But now, she had no choice. 

“Damn you Diana, Damn you” she muttered, knowing full well the choice had already been made. Diana was the only person who had really cared for Morgan, the only person who had fully made sure she was ok, and when she was going she was devastated, but she knew she had to leave, so she let Morgan go. 

She had to honour Diana, honour her life and respect her last wishes and this is what Morgan had to do. She had to. 

Nibbling on her lip, she put her dinner in the fridge, saving it for tomorrow before shutting off all the lights she had on, Ella following slowly to her bedroom. 

The double bed was a rumpled mess, the quilt and pillows all over the place. The one thing she always didn’t do was make her bed, she didn’t know why, but it was a habit she had and she liked it that way. 

She changed into a pair of pyjama bottoms and a band t-shirt slowly, throwing her clothes of the day to the floor, she’ll clean it up tomorrow.

Flopping on to the bed she closed her eyes and listened to the doings outside her flat, the cars speeding down the road, to the loud chatter of those walking past.  
It didn’t lull her to sleep like she thought it would, it just made her annoyed.

Growling, she hit the pillow, making a hole for her head to mush into and sat back, trying to not think about anything, but something always crops back into mind, and it had to be the bad. 

Morgan peered around the corner, watching her step-mother, Carolyn, clap loudly to her step brother and sisters’ birthday song with everyone else. Cheering wildly at the end, she grabbed the two of them and hugged them tightly. 

They giggled at it and then ran off to play with their friends, all of their class was here, all of them.

Morgan gasped when a body blocked her view, looking up she saw her step-mother, her lips quirked downwards and her brows were furrowed. 

“Why are you doing down here?” she asked her, walking towards Morgan when she started to back away. 

“I-I…I’m sorry..I” Morgan mumbled, blinking rapidly up at her. 

“Why are you still here, go upstairs now” She snapped, and Morgan did so, running up the stairs. She made it to the top and out of sight before she heard Carolyn, talking and her name being mentioned. Listening closely, she wished she had just went straight to her room.

“…No, Morgan isn’t Important….Look I kept her because I needed to, alright? I had no choice. I wanted to keep Jeff, I had to take her in with him. She doesn’t matter, she’ll be gone and it’s done then” 

Morgan walked to her bedroom, silently shutting the door and leaning against it. Tears threatening to spill over, she rubbed her wet eyes and held them back, she wondered when she had become nothing or if she had always been nothing all this time. She probably wouldn’t ever know. 

Morgan had no idea why everyone had ignored her, they didn’t even talk to her, not one single soul. She can still remember first going to her step brother and sister’s school and nobody would walk near her, they avoided her like the plague. At eight, she didn’t understand, at thirteen she still didn’t, but she preferred it that way, she decided, too far gone to care for anyone but her own well-being at that point, she didn’t talk to her family and moved to Diana’s instead at fourteen, the only person who cared, who loved. 

When she moved they didn’t know, she did it in secret, she had wondered on occasion if they even remembered her, if Jeff, her father, did. She doubted it, he barely noticed Morgan when he met Carolyn. 

Sighing, she tried to will sleep, and for once, it came. 

 

…

 

Morgan emailed Natasha back the next evening, wanting to get everything out the way so she could deal with the consequences when they came. 

Natasha replied back instantly to Morgan’s message. 

Dear Morgan,

I am very pleased to hear you have accepted the offer, Diana would have been delighted if she were still here. 

The gathering for the will is taking place on the tenth of June, once you are in the city you can give me a call and I shall give you the venue, time etc. 

My phone number is: xxxxxxxxxxx

The will has quite a few requests/assets so bear in mind it may take a while, depending on who is getting what. 

Thank you for getting back in touch and I will see and speak to you soon. 

Best wishes,  
Natasha.

Morgan’s brows knitted together, half wondering if she should send another back to say she had to cancel, but the other part adamantly stating the word no. 

She had been living in peace for so long, over course it never lasted. 

Looking at her small calendar next to her bed, she had three days until the tenth, so she had two days seeing as she wanted to get there a day before. 

Looking for a cheap flight was easy as she was only a couple of hours away, she got one for mid-morning on the ninth, the price was cheap for both ways so she couldn’t really complain. She booked a few nights in a hotel near where her Grandmother used to live, the town was quite big, but everyone surprisingly knew each other, she was sure people were to either recognise her or not at all. She hoped for the latter. 

Ringing in to work was quite an experience, Mrs June had been shocked at Morgan’s news that she needed to be somewhere, giving her full permission to take holiday. In the two years Morgan had been there the only holiday she had taken was either for sick days or festive times, like Christmas home alone. 

As she didn’t work Mondays or Tuesdays she got two days off to do something before going. She’s probably go shopping, eat takeaways, a proper splurge. She needed it. 

Morgan tumbled gracefully off her bed to the floor, examining the contents of underneath her bed, she managed to find her small hand luggage case. Just barley gripping the handle, she pulled it out and gave it a good swipe over, the dust coming off on her hand. 

“Uggh” she wiped her hand down her jeans, not too worried about it. She glanced at some of the folded clothes she had, all her clothes were mostly black jeans, tops and jumpers, so she packed a few, folding them in neatly, she knew when she got there it’d be a mess, but she needed to take her mind of it, so she stayed and folded for half an hour.  
When she finished, she blew out a puff of air. Well that didn’t work. 

Pushing her hair out of her face, Morgan decided to go out, maybe do a bit of shopping instead of moping about what was to come.

Snatching her boots from the floor, she tugged them on, wondering when she’ll break them in properly, although she did like wearing fluffy socks to help, made her feet more cosy and warm. 

Her leather jacket hung on her coat rack, she picked it off and put it on, as well as the bag that was hung over the hook next to it. She left, hoping her mind would be put at ease.

 

…


	2. The worry

Chapter 2The Worry

The journey to the airport was only half an hour, not too long and the traffic wasn’t too bad, but it was a Wednesday, so that was probably the reason why, Morgan thought. The ninth of June had arrived far too quickly for Morgan’s liking, the dreaded day had come and Morgan couldn’t eat, let alone breathe. She hated it. Wanted to go back to her flat and snuggle with Ella, forget all her worries. 

Morgan paid the cab driver, giving him probably more than he expected, but she was out the door before he could even give change back, she knew if she stayed in the taxi she’d ask him to drive her back.

Rolling her suitcase behind her she looked around for a while before locating the check-in bay, the new machines that now checked you in. Thankfully, she didn’t need to talk to anyone else in this place unless she absolutely had to. She clutched her handbag, bringing it closer to her body when walking.

Going through security was a breeze, she wasn’t stopped so that was good, and her bag didn’t need to be checked, so she walked out into the main waiting area of the airport, before the gates.

Her flight was at ten fifteen am, so she had two and a half hours to kill before the gate opened. Morgan hadn’t brought anything entertainment wise, she didn’t read, or really watch that much TV. Groaning silently, she made her way to the small café she had passed before the waiting area. Getting a cup of hot chocolate, Morgan sat in the corner of the shop, next to the window looking out on the waiting area. It was quite an enclosed place, so many people couldn’t see her, but she could see them. Score. 

She was watching an elderly couple, it looked like they were bickering. Her shoulders shook as she saw the old man roll his eyes at the woman next to him. Probably telling him off. 

A body blocked Morgan’s view of the couple, scowling she looked away before examining them far more closely than she usually did. 

The girl turned around and Morgans mouth parted. It’s her. The girl from the library. 

She was studying the board to all the flights, her mouth moving. Morgan doubted she would have been able to recognise her if she didn’t get a good look at her face the first time.   
Morgan looked away before looking again, catching the girl walking away towards the waiting area. She was glad she was walking away from Morgan, she didn’t want to embarrass the girl, but then again Morgan doubted she even saw her in the library. 

How strange, she had been in a worse for wear state a few days ago and now, somewhat normal? Weird. She didn’t think much more of it, coincidences happen.  
Her phone bleeping caught her off guard, heart jumping at a rapid pace she undone her bag and took out her phone, seeing a text message from Mrs June.

Have a nice time dear, all the best and make sure you relax!  
J!xx

Morgan shook her head at the text, sending a thanks back. Relax, pftt, she wasn’t going to relax, far from it, but she wasn’t going to tell her that. 

She was going to send back another text about the girl when an announcement for her gate was made. She blinked in surprise. Really? That was quick, she thought.

She got up, grabbing all her things before hurrying to the gate. She didn’t want to be late, she was never late, but it was also a worry, not getting there on time even when she knew she was early. She hated her mind sometimes. 

Morgan waited in line with everyone else. A middle age woman kept talking to Morgan while they were waiting. Morgan wished she had taken her headphones out of her bag to not have situations like this happen, but it was too late, and considered rude if she got them out now. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to talk, she just didn’t really know how to keep a conversation going, or even start them. She just avoided it altogether. 

The woman kept muttering on and on about how slow it was, and Morgan agreed, the faster this could be, the sooner she can get away to her seat and to some degree, relax.  
When she finally got her boarding pass seen, Morgan headed straight down the walkway. Luckily they had been letting people on so she got on the plane and went down to her seat. Row eight, seat A, a good window seat. 

She fell back into her seat, leaning her head against the window, praying for the flight to be quick.

 

…

 

The flight was semi hell. It was only semi hell because she was going to hell, so semi hell it was. She couldn’t drown her sorrows in music as the squealing children dragged her back to reality, the man next to her had put on so much aftershave it was too intense for Morgan’s nose and eyes. She had to face the window most of the flight, praying for dear life. Or death, it didn’t matter which. 

Getting off the plane had been a relief, breathing in the air and being alone again, no one bothering her or too close, but then actuality of the situation brought only misery.  
Glowering at anyone who even looked in Morgan’s direction, she set about finding the exit, making her plan to get out of the building as quickly as possible. Those few seconds of air she had when she came off the plane made her even more determined to get out. 

The exit wasn’t as clear as she had hoped it to be, the airport was big, the exit was not. The two twin doors had people being squished against one another, all fighting to get out. She took her chances and waited for a couple of minutes until most of the crowd had gone, rushing to get out. 

She looked up at the sky, seeing the dark grey clouds looming above her, waiting to rain. What a welcome. 

The taxi bay was pretty empty, meaning Morgan got her taxi far quicker than she expected.

“Where to miss?” The old man asked, his grey eyes looked in the mirror to her. He looked far too old to be driving, but unexpectedly friendly. 

“Clamdemrock please, the Night house hotel, CR5 6EE” Morgan murmured, wanting to say anything but. 

He whistled. 

“Big town that is, don’t get many folks who want to go there though” He said, starting the taxi up and driving out the bay. 

“I know why” Morgan whispered. 

 

…

 

The town was lively for around half three in the afternoon, much more lively than she expected. The town from what she could remember was quite large, like a normal town, but still different. It was like a rather large community, where everyone knew everyone.

It was very baffling to Morgan, one of the outsiders of it, she looked at it from the only perspective she could. She hated t have been left out, and it claimed her mind when making judgements. She wanted to hate everyone in the town, but she wasn’t like that, well not entirely. Hatred was the only thing stopping her from feeling emotions she didn’t want to feel. 

The Night house hotel was one she remembered being close to Diana’s, she vaguely remembered it from when she went to stay at Diana’s, looking after her house while she was gone, Morgan used to pass it on the way home from school and the shops. The dark manor always looked pleasant to Morgan, from the gargoyles that lined the top to the crawling vines over the walls. 

She had never bothered to go in of course, not wanting to be rejected for being so young, but also ignored by the staff. She was older now and wiser.   
It still looked the same when they pulled up, she was supposing it might have crumbled a bit from age, but it was the same. 

She thanked the old guy, giving him the money and tip. He could barely lift her small hand luggage case out the boot, heaving and huffing as he did, but he managed in the end.   
“Now, you take care of yourself, you hear” he panted, leaning against the car.

Morgan didn’t stop the smile that crept on her face.

“I will sir. You too” She said, but he waved a hand at her.

“Oh pish posh, I’ll be fine, don’t you worry” He said, getting into the car and waving as he went. 

Morgan waved once, wanting to call him back. 

She got her luggage and went to the door, pushing it open she took in the vast entrance. There were few people milling about, the quiet chatter echoed throughout the building, making it sound like there were more people. 

The desk was a sleek black marble, its large semi-circle shape was quite large, but it looked posh. The room was inhabited with small antiques. 

Behind the desk was a painting of a family, the mother and father were in the centre, surrounded by what looked like their children. Five boys and one girl. It looked fairly modern, but painted lik it was the middle ages. 

She was brought out of her gazing from a cough, the girl behind the desk giving her a small smile. 

“Hi, how can I help you madam?” She politely asked, her eyes shining and white teeth that looked brighter due to her very orange skin tone. The bun that pulled her hair back looked like it pulled her whole forehead back. That had to be uncomfortable, surely. 

“Hi, I have a room booked. Morgan Colt” Morgan said, she schooled her features, masking her emotions as much as she could. 

The girls eyebrows shot up, her mouth fell open. Here we go.

She failed miserably to try to plaster on a smile, but her shock was overwhelming her face. 

“Ohh, ok…um…let me…um…look in the system” She said, blinking multiple times and licking her lips. Morgan watched as the girl become even more flustered when searching up her name, making mistakes on the computer and re-writing things. Taking far too long for Morgan’s liking. 

The girl breathed in heavily and looked at Morgan.

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting. I’ll just be a few more minutes” typing a lot more faster in the computer “I’m just looking for your name, we have a lot of guests this week”.  
Morgan nodded slowly. And what exactly did that have to do with looking up Morgan’s name? She clearly knew who she was, why was she stalling. 

She pressed a few more buttons before saying “Ah, here we go”.

The girl opened a hidden draw beneath the desk and took out a key, putting it on the desk as well as a few papers.

“Ok” she pointed to a few specific lines on the papers “We’ll need your signature here and here”.

Morgan put a few wayward stands of hair behind her ear and grasped the pen. Singing her signature was weird, she hadn’t been a Colt for so long, she thought she’d had forgotten it. She didn’t, signing perfectly. 

“These are just for record purposes only” she said, her eyes cast down as she pushed the key across the marble desk “This is your room key” she gave directions to her room while Morgan clutched it tightly, trying to ease her mind and listen to the girls words. 

When she finished she gave Morgan a nervous smile, which Morgan tried to return, but she knew it never showed on her face, it was mostly a cold look, the one she gave everyone. She couldn’t help it, she told herself.

Taking her luggage she made her way to the grand staircase, its red carpet looked thoroughly cleaned, not a mark upon it. She should hire their cleaner, her creamy white carpet hard stain upon stain with cat hair across it. 

Taking her sweet time, she walked towards her room, taking in all the canvases and antiques that lines the hall. There were so many, and they looked valuable.   
She raised an eyebrow at the next image she passed, many men, women and children all naked within a forest, next to brightly lit houses, they were all standing about, their faces masked in pleasure. She curled her lip at it. 

The room she got was a nice sized room, not too big, but not too small. The double bed was in the middle of the far left wall, a door on its left which she assumed was the bathroom. 

The duvet was a wine colour red, a theme gong on throughout the building. Morgan would have preferred black, but that’s her opinion. 

Smirking, she set her bag down near the small wardrobe, not like she was going to use it anyway, she’ll just get her clothes out of her bag. She took in the large plasma TV on the wall, shaking her head she unzipped her bag and got out her laptop, ready to find the last email with the phone number on it. 

The email was easy to find, luckily she had starred the email so it wouldn’t get lost within her six thousand email filled inbox. 

She shimmed around, trying to get her phone out of her back skinny jean pocket, it was much harder when sitting down. 

She entered the number into her phone, still debating for one last time whether she actually wanted to do this, well, force herself to do it really, not like she wanted to do it.   
Pressing the green call button, she waited a few rings before Natasha picked up. 

“Hello” the high-pitched voice said through the phone, Morgan jumped at it.

“Oh, um, Hi. It’s Morgan. Morgan Co-“ Morgan was cut off by a high pitched squeal. 

“Oh my, this is so exciting. Not that Diana died of course, but excited to finally meet you. Hi! How are you? How was your flight? Was it ok?...”.

She went on and on and on, and Morgan let this woman take Mrs June role as woman who could talk the most. She hadn’t been known her for a few days, let alone speak to her and she wouldn’t stop talking. 

Morgan quickly interrupted “I don’t exactly have much credit on my phone” she had a contract, but she had limited calls and she wouldn’t want to waste the minutes, as well as she really wanted to get off the phone. Like now. “My flight was good thank you. If you could let me know of the venue and time that would be great”.

Natasha was already spouting off again, and Morgan barely got th details out of her, in the end she was able to get the words “Rubenstein Building Ltd” and “Nine am”. 

Morgan said she had room service delivered so she was unable to stay on the phone, just able to get off the phone to Natasha. She needed to prepare herself for tomorrow, not only for her, but to see her “family” as well. 

Morgan remembered a small café she used to frequent some nights, just getting out of the house, it wasn’t far from here, so Morgan got everything she needed, money, bag, jacket, and was out the door. Locking it, she noted the empty hallway, wondering if the girl had actually been telling the truth or lying about being busy. She guess the latter, from what she could see from the foyer, but then again, she didn’t work here. 

The stairs took no time at all, the lobby was rather empty now, only a couple and the staff were in there. She could see from the corner of her eye the staff looking in her direction, whispering to each other. Morgan looked straight at them while still walking towards the door, the unmistakable cold look she gives most people on her face. They turned away quickly. 

She didn’t understand this town, and probably never would.

When out, she took in the rain infused air as she walked down the street, it was mainly empty, only few cars driving around, a lot of them Mercedes or Audis. Did this town really have that much money, with few tourists that actually came here? 

It was mystifying to Morgan that everyone here seemed to own big houses, flashy cars, while most of the surrounding towns, while they had their rich, still struggled. 

The café was only a couple of minutes from the hotel. It was one of those stylish ones, where people would take picture of their cups of whatever they had and French croissant, maybe with their Gucci handbag or Prada sunglasses in it too. She had only liked it for their cups of tea and giant cinnamon rolls. And that it was quiet too. 

There were people milling about around it, but only a few customers inside. Walking in, she seemed to feel the air shift the tiniest amount. Like everyone had zeroed in on her. They hadn’t and she knew it, looking around, disturbed by her thoughts, but when she took in that the few customers were too engrossed to notice her. She could feel her shoulders drop a bit. 

She walked up to the counter, looking at all the fancy cakes and pastries, hers turned to one of the giant cinnamons rolls on display, mentally doing a happy dance. 

“Hi there, what would you like?” a voice said, the boy had to be her age, maybe a bit younger, she guess late teens, early twenties. His shaggy blonde hair, strong blue eyes and yes, chiselled face, one that belonged to a model or a Greek god. She could admire his beauty from a societal point of view, he was very handsome yes, but not her type. Morgan wasn’t sure what her type was. Human and male she guessed. 

“Hi, can I get a cup of tea and a cinnamon roll, staying in” She pointed to the one of her choice and he got it for her, smiling, he then asked “You’re not from here, are you?” he asked, quite courteous. 

She smirked “That obvious?” 

He laughed as he put her pastry on a plate and started on the tea, getting a bag of pg tips. She had any tea, she wasn’t fussed. 

“No, not obvious. But you have that tourist aura around you, you know?” Morgan nodded even when she didn’t fully understand. 

“I used to live here. Once. Not for very long though” she stated, making him raise an eyebrow at her. She thought back on that statement. Nine years was far too long. He didn’t need to know that. 

She smiled tightly back. 

She could see from the corner of her eye a few girls, probably around seventeen, eyeing him up, giggling amongst. His face probably bought in all the customers. She had to approve of the managers smart move of hiring him, getting him more business. 

She could hear faint whispers from them though, and they confused her the most. 

“…..pha son…I know…so handsome……she’ll be lucky…” 

“….when my mate comes …be handsome….him” they giggled. 

When he pushed her tea up, Morgan frowned and paid for it, walking towards the left side of the cafe, sitting down on a small table further away from the other customers. She managed to try and file her thoughts, put them into order of how she needed to be and what she could and couldn’t feel tomorrow. Definitely a silent anger, maybe show some scowls, well of course she was going to. Sadness, not on your life, she’d rather die than cry in front of people. A weakness. She’d deal with all that when home. Alone.

She looked up when she heard a cough, the boy from the counter was standing next to her chair, motioning to the one in front of her “May I?” he asked, and she couldn’t really say no, she wasn’t that mean. 

Raising an eyebrow, she nodded and looked at the counter, it was bare and he’d be able to see if someone came in. Morgan was a little worried, what did he want? 

His whole face lit when she nodded and he sat down, much more enthusiastically than Morgan would have thought. He was a giant, happy bunny all along. Morgan contained the laughter in her throat, giving him a small smile instead. Oh, the joys of being in her head. 

“Whats your name then?” he asked. Morgan didn’t really want to give it, but she did anyways.

“Morgan. And you?” she inquired, surveying him from under her lashes.

“I’m Billy” he held his hand out and Morgan grasped it, the smoothness wasn’t the thing that shocked her, it was the heat. It was very hot. She let go quickly.

“So….What’re you here for then?” he questioned, picking up a napkin from the small pile she had on her table, he started to fold them.

“I have an…engagement of sorts, to do with a dead loved one” She uttered quietly.

He nodded, in a somewhat understanding way “ah really? Sorry for your loss” rubbing the back of his neck he further asked “How long are you staying for then? Not long I’m guessing” 

Morgan’s forehead creased, thinking about just getting tomorrow other with and being gone. 

“No, not for long” he bobbed his head again.

“Are you….?” He breathed in heavily, she could see his nose twitch a bit. 

Morgan eyed him, nose wrinkling at his weird behaviour. 

He observed her for a moment before smiling and point his thumb towards the door “I should deal with this customer” as he finished the sentence they walked in. The fact that he had his back facing the door made her narrow her eyes at him, mouth slight parting at him. She didn’t want to think about how he had done that, but come one, Morgan was curious. 

He got up and winked at Morgan, sauntering to the counter. 

She drunk her tea now lukewarm, and ate her cinnamon roll.

She was taking chunks off the pastry, eating them in smaller bites while thinking about tomorrow. The dreaded day, she hoped she was able to get in and get out, but with how Natasha sounded on the phone, it seemed her plan was doomed to failure. 

She tried to not think about anything, it was what she wanted most. To not think. 

Finishing the pastry before she knew it, too distracted to even enjoy it. She eyed the small plate, wondering how she manage to even eat it in the first place.   
“Did you enjoy it?” Billy asked, corner of his eyes were crinkled.

“I must have” Morgan gestured to the empty plate “gone. finito” she said. 

He laughed, full smile back in place “Do you want another cup of tea? Or pastry?” 

Morgan shook her head, glancing at the time on her phone, grimacing at the time. It was getting late anyway. 

“I can’t I’m afraid. Getting a bit late” She stood up, she was almost his height, just a few inches shorter. She guessed he was around six foot as she was five foot nine.   
“Well, can’t stop pretty lady from getting her beauty sleep. Here” he took his arms out from behind his back, thrusting a small cupcake into her hands, the frosting was a bright orange and it had a 3d rainbow butterfly on top, it was very cute “On the house!” he stated and Morgan couldn’t even protest as he ran away to the counter, other customers that had miraculously appeared fighting for his attention. 

She waved and he cheerily waved back. Shaking her head, she muttered to herself as she walked out the café. The sky was turning darker by the minute, wanting to get to the hotel, Morgan set into a brisk pace, not wanting to get caught in rain. 

 

…

The hotel lobby was empty when Morgan walked in, no staff at the desk and no other people who might have been staying. She wasn’t exactly sure if this is usually what happened here, but she didn’t really care, only wanting to go up to bed and sleep. 

She went up the grand staircase, heaving herself up them with the bannister. When she got to the top, she did see someone down the left hall, but they were just walking into their room. Not bothered, she carried on, going right to her hall and finding her door. 

She shut the door quietly when inside, and wandered around the room slowly, getting her pyjamas out ready, before going to the small bathroom, well grander small bathroom. It had a claw bath tub for Christ sake. 

She stepped into the shower, which was more like a mini sauna/steam room, with the amount of buttons she could press and so many jets, she pressed a few, getting sprayed a little by the jets on the wall, before finally getting the showerhead and just the showerhead. 

Her hair she had left, she can wash it tomorrow, after doomsday hour has been and gone and she can relax. Maybe even use the bathtub to celebrate having survived. If she survived.   
She looked in the mirror when she had gotten out, her ribs protuberant through her skin. She needed to eat more. She barely took care of herself the past few weeks, stressing about things she didn’t need to and worrying about things she didn’t have to. Morgan towel dried herself before putting on her pyjamas, another long t-shirt and shorts. 

A knock on the door startled her though, wondering who it could be, she rummaged quickly through her case before finding the long cardigan, its woolly texture kept her warm and it could be used as a dressing gown if she needed it to. Which was exactly what she needed. 

Morgan hurried to the door, before peeking out.

No one. 

She opened it even more to look out down the hall. Left and right no one was to be seen. 

“What the fuck?” she muttered, eyes flicking back and forth, trying to find someone. Anyone.

Did she make it up? She swore she heard a knock. Shutting the door, she stared at it and then put her ear against it, listening, but she couldn’t hear anything. 

Blinking in bewilderment, she made her way back to her bed, questioning when she had gone mad. But then again, she had always been mad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this work is originally on Wattpad, however I decided to share it on here. Hopefully will be updating weekly. I will be starting on my other works again. My year has been busy and I am very sorry for leaving them.


End file.
